Yesterday's Rain
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Songfic to Gary Allan's Yesterday's Rain, and partially to Mandy Moore's Cry..Death Eaters invade Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place..Oneshot


**Yesterday's Rain**

There was complete silence in the house. Lupin couldn't say he minded. He quite enjoyed the quiet, to be frank. He heard Molly Weasley walking down the hall of Number Tweleve Grimmauld Place, and arranged his face into a pleasnt smile.

"Good morning, Remus." she whispered, careful not to wake anyone or anything.

"Good morning," he whispered back.

"Do you want some breakfast? I can fix it in no time at—"

_CRASH._

"_Tonks!!"_ cried Mrs. Weasley exasperatedly, turning to look behind her.

Lupin found the sight fairly amusing, and tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over—"

The rest of her words were drowned out by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling scream, issuing forth from the portrait of Mrs. Black, Sirius's mother. Lupin ran forward, nearly tripping over Tonks in his haste to silence the portrait. After silencing it, he turned to Tonks, who had not moved from her place on the floor. Smiling slightly, he held his hand out to help her up. She grasped it gratefully, and he felt a sudden brief spark pass through him at her touch.

"Remus! Tonks! We have to move. Now."

He dropped her hand, and turned at the sound of Mad-Eye's voice.

"Where are we going?" Tonks asked brightly.

"We have to take Potter to King's Cross."

"Okay."

Tonks bounced cheerfully toward the entrance. Passing by Harry, she winked at him, smiling, her short bright pink hair changing instantly to a straight shoulder-length violet. Lupin could not help but admire her for her abilities, and as her hair changed, he noticed a strange feeling building up inside. Briefly, he wondered what it would feel like to hold her without fear of being discovered. He shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the young witch, feeling Molly Weasley's eyes upon him.

"Want to talk about it, Remus?"

He jumped at the quiet voice.

"Um, no thanks, Molly."

He walked away from her. Shaking her head slowly, Mrs. Weasley found herself trying to make sense of these two people who obviously cared for one another, but refused to admit it. She approached the door, and nearly collided with Tonks, who had paused to watch Lupin as he walked past her.

"Oh..I'm sorry, Molly."

"It's quite all right, dear. Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no. Everything's fine." Tonks said quickly.

A bit too quick, Molly noted.

"Molly?" Tonks began.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why has he never married?"

"Who? Oh, Remus?" Molly wasn't quite sure where the young witch was going with this.

Tonks nodded, her long hair falling to her face. Molly wondered what she could possibly have in mind, but didn't want to pry.

"I—I don't know, dear. Perhaps he is simply waiting to find the right person." she said somewhat lamely.

"I suppose."

Tonks did not sound as though she believed Mrs. Weasley, and Molly wished there was some way she could help her. They arrived at King's Cross, and Tonks found herself standing next to Harry and a group of students she was unfamiliar with.

"Hi, Harry. Who's this?"

Harry turned at the sound of her voice.

"Um, this is Neville Longbottom."

Lupin suddenly appeared behind her.

"Hi, Professor!" Neville exclaimed.

"Hello, Neville. Have you met?" he asked, turning to Tonks.

She shook her head.

Neville, this is Nymphadora—"

"_Don't _call me Nymphadora, Remus." she said.

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only." Lupin finished.

"So would you if you're fool of a mother had called you 'Nymphadora'..." Tonks muttered.

Neville and Harry both laughed, and Neville couldn't help but think that this young woman was certainly pretty, even if a bit plain, and he got the feeling that Lupin felt the same. Tonks and Lupin waved goodbye to Harry and Neville, turned on the spot and disappeared into the air.

"Hey..Tonks?"

She turned, and in her excitement, nearly knocked over the umbrella stand in the hall.

"Yes?"

"W–would you, um, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Tonight, Remus?"

He nodded nervously. She smiled warmly at him, her eyes lighting up.

"I'd love to." she replied.

"Alright, then. I guess I'll see you tonight."

He turned and walked away. Her heart brimming with happiness, she ran down the hall, calling Mrs. Weasley's name as she did so.

"Molly! Molly!"

Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen, alarmed.

"What is it, dear? Is something wrong?"

Tonks shook her head.

"No, no. Something wonderful has happened. Remus and I are going to dinner tonight."

"That's wonderful, dear!"

Tonks was so excited she could barely speak. Mrs. Weasley was obviously amused by her childlike excitement, but knew enough not to laugh. Tonks skipped down the hallway, happier than she had ever been in her life.

Lupin, however, was extremely nervous at the thought of being alone with Tonks. He chose his outfit carefully, making sure everything was perfect. He didn't want to take any chances. He was determined not to mess up this night.

He fidgeted in his seat, unsure of what to say. She appeared not to notice, or if she did, she gave no sign.

"Remus, relax."

He glanced up, startled.

"Huh?"

"Relax. I can tell you're nervous. I promise I won't bite until after dinner." she said jokingly.

He laughed slightly, amused at her humour. He finally calmed down enough to engage in polite conversation with her, but still felt awkward.. As they stood up to leave, she took him by the hand and pulled him away toward the outside of the resturant. Once outside, she pushed him against the wall, keeping him from moving.

"Tonks..what are you—"

He was thoroughly surprised by her behaviour, which was so different from what he was accustomed to.

"Shh. I told you I wouldn't bite until after dinner."

She kissed him, and after grasping what was happening, he kissed her back. He pushed himself away from the wall, holding her close to him, taking in every detail: the feel of her body pressed against his, her lips on his, the smell of her hair..For once in his life, he was able to feel love without fear of what could happen. For once, he was truly happy. Little did he know that his happiness would not last...

"Remus!!!!"

The sound of Molly Weasley's voice ripped through the darkness. He sat up, dazed, wondering what was going on. He rushed out into the crowded hallway, and was greeted by a truly horrific sight. The house was filled with the sound of battle...Death Eaters had swarmed in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and the house was in complete chaos and shambles. Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt were battling two Death Eaters whose names he could not remember. Tonks, he saw horrified, was battling Bellatrix Lestrange, who he knew would stop at nothing until her niece was killed. He took out his wand and began firing spells and curses, taking great care to not hit any of the people he knew and loved.

"Fred!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!"

Lupin did not think he had ever heard such a scream before come from Molly Weasley. He ran over and knelt next to Fred and examined him, hoping against all hope that Fred wasn't—he couldn't even think it.

"Molly...he's alive. He's just been stunned."

"Thank God.." she whispered.

He ran back, trying not to trip over the bodies lying on the ground, praying they weren't the bodies of his friends. He found himself facing a Death Eater he knew: Lucius Malfoy...

"NO!!!!!!!!!!"

He turned. At first, all he could see was Bellatrix, laughing maniacally, then he saw a sight he knew he would never forget: The sight of Tonks falling to the ground and laying completely still. He ran to her side, and began praying that she had simply been stunned, as Fred had been. Her eyes stared up at him, unseeing. He could not bear to look at her, but could not bear to take his eyes from her either.

He heard Bellatrix laughing in her triumph, and took off after her. She ran, and he could hear her voice carrying back to him..She stumbled over the body of a Death Eater, and he pointed his wand at her.

"Going to kill me, Remus? You sad because I killed _dear _Nymphadora? Aww..Was she special to you? That's just too bad.."

"Tonks.." he spat. "Her name is Tonks. And yes, Bellatrix. I am going to kill you."

"Do it then," she taunted. "Go on. Kill me! You don't have the guts, do you? I knew you—"

"_Avada Kedavara!" _

Her body crumpled, her last smile still on her face. He heard the other Death Eaters scramble. Apparently the death of Bellatrix was more than they had thought would happen. Molly Weasley came softly behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Remus?" she said gently.

He turned from her, and made his way to Tonks. He knelt beside her and took her gently in his arms. He kissed her, knowing it was the last time he would ever do so. His friends stepped back, unsure of what to say to him, or even if they should say something. Deciding against it, they left Lupin to be alone with her for the last time.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he whispered to her, not knowing if she could hear him in Heaven. "I'll always remember. It was late afternoon. It lasted forever and ended so soon. You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed in places no one will find. All your feelings so deep inside. It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry. It was late in September. I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to know you, I wanted to make your everything all right...I love you, Tonks."

**Songs:**

**Based on**: "Yesterday's Rain"—Gary Allan

**Spoken Lyrics:** "Cry"—Mandy Moore

**Yesterday's Rain**

Sometimes I think about the touch of your skin  
The taste of your lips and It all comes rushing back again  
And I start to spin  
I think about you when the skies turn grey  
Always reminds me of the love we made  
Back when you were here  
Well, here come the tears

Of yesterdays rain  
Yesterday's rain  
Well, it's better to have loved and lost than not at all  
But I still love to feel it fall  
Yesterday's rain  
It's just yesterday's rain

Well, I've been told I shouldn't stand in your rain  
That's the only place I see your face  
I can see you face  
It took sometime to heal but I've moved on  
I still go back in time and stand in your storm's  
Familiar's warmth  
Always feels like home

Of yesterdays rain  
Yesterday's rain  
Well, it's better to have loved and lost than not at all  
But I still love to feel it fall  
Yesterday's rain  
It's just yesterday's rain

Let your memory soak me to the bone  
Reminds me that I'm not alone in yesterday's rain  
It's just yesterday's rain  
That's just yesterday's pain  
Think I'll walk in yesterday's rain

**Cry**

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry (cry)

The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure...  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (Forever was in your eyes)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry (Baby cry)  
The moment that I saw you cry (oh, no, no..)  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you   
I wanted to know you


End file.
